prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC09
, dubbed Get Him Back! Operation Rescue! in the English dub, is the 9th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 9th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Mepple gets taken away from Nagisa after she gets caught talking to him during school. In order to get back she and Honoka must find a way into the school, a job easier said then done with the Vice Principal and Gekidrago lurking. '' Summary Nagisa brushes her teeth while thinking about the fight she had with Honoka the prior day, and how they were trying too hard to be nice to each other when they weren't even friends to begin with. But she feels that they can say they really are friends now that they made up. While putting on her uniform Nagisa begins to wonder if they would still do well in a battle while fighting each other, then she begins checking her hair until Mepple brings up that she's become self-conscious lately. Nagisa denies this but when he continues pestering her she accidentally reveals why it's become more important lately. Realizing he tricked her, they begin bickering. In the hallway, her brother overhears her and worries about her mental health. Shutting the Card Commune, Nagisa decides not to speak to Mepple after he starts mocking her, and she threatens him with no breakfast in return. He tries to appeal to her by claiming that he is not feeling well but Nagisa doesn't buy it. She leaves for breakfast when she notices how intently her brother and mother watching her with concern. She can't understand the sudden attention though, and after a few more bites of food she takes off. Her mom comments that she seems to be fine, but Ryouta tries insisting otherwise. On her way to school Nagisa continued to ignore Mepple, who keeps trying to say that he doesn't feel good. Unaware of him telling the truth now, she refuses to listen. Nagisa arrives to find Rina and Shiho discussing a math pop quiz the class next door had, causing them to panic as they have math today. Shiho wishes she could be an 'elite student' just like Honoka, who happens to walk into the shoe area as they chat. When Nagisa spots Honoka, they both greet each other by their first name, causing Rina and Shiho to pull Nagisa aside to ask about her 'sudden' amiable relationship with Honoka. Nagisa doesn't have time to say anything when Honoka approaches again and they head off to class. Honoka isn't worried about the math quiz like Nagisa is. In class, the quiz is about to start. Mepple keeps trying to call out to Nagisa. She promises she will feed him once its done. Meanwhile, in the Dotsuku Zone. Gekidrago and a mysterious man are seen before the Evil King who ask them if they obtained the 7 Prism Stones yet. The mysterious man assures that they will be getting them soon and tells Gekidrago to bring Mepple and Mipple here without harming them, since they know of the locations to the Prism Stones. Back at school, it is currently 9:30 when Nagisa is making her way through the hallway, exhausted as she opens the Card Commune to see how red and hot Mepple is. She realizes he wasn't lying about feeling sick and starts to worry when the Vice Principal shows up to confiscate her "cell phone" as its not a necessity for school. He walks off and Honoka arrives to ask Nagisa what happened seeing the distress on her face. After she explains what happened the girls rush to the office to see the Vice Principal dumping Mepple's Card Commune in a box of other confiscated items. Nagisa mentions Mepple looks really sick and Mipple reveals they can use the Palp card to make him feel better. Curious, Nagisa asks about this so Honoka takes hers out to show her. Mipple explains that it is hard for them to survive in the Garden of Rainbows, and since a lot of things keep happening lately it takes a toll on their bodies since they aren't used to the environment. Realizing she scolded Mepple despite telling the truth earlier, Nagisa feels a heavy regret. Honoka locates her Palp card and Mipple reveals that they must hurry and locate Mepple, otherwise he could possibly die from getting too sick. Seeing as its empty Nagisa sneaks into the staff room but isn't able to get to the items box, with the Vice Principal insisting that Nagisa shouldn't have brought an unnecessary item to school unless she was prepared to lose it. He stubbornly refuses to listen and he makes her leave. Nagisa tries to ask Ms. Yoshimi for help but she refuses to get involved. By now the girls begin feeling doubt that they can reach Mepple but Mipple convinces them to keep trying. The girls sneak into the Drama Club and Nagisa puts on a disguise to pass herself off as a ramen shop worker, claiming to be someone who came to pick up the used dishes. But she gets distracted as one of the teachers in the staff room mentions her name in a negative context. She continues to walk towards the boxes, only for the Vice Principal to suddenly show up, and after she explains why she came he claims that he didn't eat any ramen today, so he has no bowls. He points out that the office kitchen likely has some empty bowls there though. She leaves and tries again, this time dressing up as someone from delivery services until being informed the school doesn't have one. Frustrated, she and Honoka take off for Akane's Takoyaki stand, and tell her the problem. She laughs and recalls how the Vice Principal only confiscates items because its a cover for his own love of manga. The Vice Principal has always been devoted to his 'non-curricular rules,' but suddenly got hooked on a manga volume that he had confiscated. He stays late to read them, which she knows because he was doing it when she attended Verone. Since the Vice Principal could be singled out for only just confiscating manga, he also confiscates other items to help cover his tracks. She recalls many items he took from her, and notes how precious Nagisa's "cell phone" must be to her, then takes note of how close the girls are lately. She isn't able to finish discussing this when another customer arrives. After school ends, Nagisa and Honoka go back to spy on the Vice Principal, only to find out that Akane was right. Honoka suggests they wait until he leaves and they hide to avoid detection until evening arrives. Mipple starts to get really worried about Mepple, and Nagisa even notes that while she and him usually fight at any other given time, she is currently worried about him now that he's trapped. Honoka states that such is the case of their 'strange encounters;' to which Nagisa responds by wondering if they will have more encounters from now on, both good and bad. The Vice Principal finishes up, but notices the 'cell phone' that he confiscated from Nagisa earlier in the day. He tries to open it, but to no avail. But because he's curious in its uniqueness he decides to bring it home with him to do some investigation. He heads into the hallway when he overhears a sound and looks to find 'someone' nearby. He calls out to them demanding to know what they want, but he is frightened realizing its an Anatomy model; and its moving. The girls arrive to the office and watch as the model grabs the Card Commune before screaming out of fright as they realize what it is. They run away as the frightening figure gives chase through the school, outrunning it until they realize it lacks the limits they have, which allows it to speed up to them in no time. In hopes of distracting it the girls split down a divided path up ahead and it runs into a bookcase, causing it to fall apart. Running outside, the girls suddenly recall that they forgot Mepple, but a voice grabs their attention and tells them that they will go no further. Looking to the 'statue of tomorrow,' the girls see it is actually Gekidrago. He jumps down and starts to attack, revealing that he is holding Mepple. Nagisa tries to reason with him by claiming that if something were to happen to Mepple, it would be his responsibility. He seems to realize this and recalls being told by the Evil King not to bring Mepple and Mipple to him in any shape or form that wasn't safe and healthy, so after Nagisa reveals she can heal him, he hands him over. The girls use this as a chance to transform, but now finding out he was tricked he angrily -which Nagisa denies- sends the now-giant Anatomy model Zakenna after them. Instead of attacking the creepy Zakenna, Honoka and Nagisa transform and proceed to use Marble Screw on Gekidrago. He is sent flying away, causing the giant Zakenna to burst into several tiny dark stars that flee the scene as the girls return to normal. Quickly, the girls use the Palp Card to heal an upset Mepple, who isn't at all happy that he needs to get an injection. Palp tells him to stop being so stubborn and injects him with medicine that causes him to fall asleep. The girls are relieved seeing his fever be reduced, but when they suddenly remember the Vice Principal is still inside they rush back in to make sure he's alright. Startled and confused, he brings up the Anatomy model that attacked him but the girls play it off, with Nagisa claiming he probably read too much manga and got confused. He goes on to say Nagisa is probably right, but then asks how they found out. Rather then answer, Honoka promises they won't tell anyone and Nagisa holds up her Card Commune and explains how it is a special charm for her and asks if she can properly have it back. Honoka reveals she too has one and how it is valuable to them, and realizing they are precious to the girls, the Vice Principal decides to let them have them, as charms shouldn't distract them from their studies. He asks in return that they never speak of his manga addiction again. The next morning, Nagisa expresses how happy she is that Mepple feels better. But he is annoyed because she didn't give him breakfast the day before. Nagisa asks him how he can be so rude when she tried her best and felt badly yesterday, but he claims to have forgotten. As this is going on, Ryouta and Rie watch from outside Nagisa's door, and believe Nagisa is 'arguing with herself.' When Nagisa suddenly exits the room she observes them and begins to nervously laugh, wondering why they are acting strange. Major Events *Honoka and Nagisa's friendship is officially announced as of this episode. *The Palp/Parupu Card makes her first appearance, as the girls learn that Mepple and Mipple can get sick. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago *Ilkubo *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Kometsuki Kyouto Trivia * This is the first episode where we learn of the Vice-Principal's actual name, . * Technically, this is the only Zakenna summoned by Gekidrago that isn't an actual living organism. ** However since it is based off a model of the human body, it technically could count as one. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes